gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly
Fly/I Believe I Can Fly will be featured in On My Way. It is a mash-up of Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna and I Believe I Can Fly by R Kelly. It will be performed by the New Directions in the episode On My Way, the fourteeth episode of the third season. Lyrics Fly Lyrics I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly, to fly I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Trying to forgive you for abandoning me Praying but I think I'm still an angel away Angel away, yeah strange in a way Maybe that is why I chase strangers away They got their guns out aiming at me But I become near when they aiming at me Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly, to fly Everybody wanna try to box me in Suffocating every time it locks me in Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins 'Cause I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can ever be defined I am not fly, I am levitation I represent an entire generation I hear the criticism loud and clear That is how I know that the time is near See we become alive in a time of fear And I ain't got no motherf**king time to spare Cry my eyes out for days upon days Such a heavy burden placed upon me But when you go hard your nay's become yea's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly, to fly Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it I came to win Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly, to fly I Believe I Can Fly Lyrics I used to think that I could not go on And life was nothing but an awful song But now I know the meanin' of true love I'm leanin' on the everlasting arms If I can see it then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly I believe I can fly See I was on the verge of breakin' down Sometimes silence can seem so loud There are miracles in life I must achieve But first I know it starts inside of me oh If I can see it then I can be it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me runnin' through that open door I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly I believe I can fly Hey 'cause I believe in me If I can see it then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me runnin' through that open door I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly I believe I can fly Hey if I just spread my wings I can fly I can fly I can fly, hey If I just spread my wings I can fly Fly eye, eye Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left|Afro Blue's version of the mash-upthumb|300px|right Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones